Irreemplazable
by Nietzs Neuchatel
Summary: Porque él, era irreemplazable...


Titulo: Irreemplazable.

Pareja: Erwin x Levi.

 _ **Irreemplazable.**_

-Describe al comandante.-

Esta era una petición muy estúpida para muchos superiores desprevenidos, sin embargo para él no lo era. Todos los reclutas querían saber quién era ese "héroe".

Describirlo era demasiado fácil. A él le gustaba comenzar por:

 _ **Idiota.**_

Eso es seguro. Estaba casi seguro de que cualquier persona que recluta a un delincuente asqueroso como él, es un idiota. Cualquier persona con una confianza tal, es carne muerta donde viven, o es comido por un titán o muerto por la mano de un ser humano.

Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, no es completamente idiota. De hecho, él está en guardia en todo momento. En el caso mío, el número de pasos a seguir cuando había arremetido contra él, la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Supongo que no es de extrañar ya que él es el Comandante _Erwin._ Él está dispuesto a confiar, pero esta igual de dispuesto a deshacerse de ti en caso de llegar a ser un peligro para la humanidad. La receta perfecta para un _líder fuerte_.

 _ **Incompatible**_ _._

Lo odiaba desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en él.

No sabía nada de mí y sin embargo, él me miró con esos ojos, esos ojos que pretendían saber todo acerca de mi vida.

Alto, con un cuerpo de adonis, limpio, el pelo bien peinado hacia atrás, él era todo lo que yo no era. Se había unido al esfuerzo de guerra por la gloria, por el honor, por la justicia. Yo me uní porque no tenía opción. Era eso o morir en la cárcel. Yo, estaba salvando mi pellejo.

Somos dos seres completamente diferentes. Nunca nos deberíamos haber mezclado.

 _ **Ineficaz.**_

O eso es lo que yo había pensado en sus esfuerzos para caerme bien. Un fresco desayuno, totalmente montado en mi puerta cada mañana.

-Buenos días- solía decir, dándome esa sonrisa que me disgusta más que nada.

El almuerzo también era preparado para mí, era prácticamente empujado justo debajo de mi nariz después de cada sesión de entrenamiento. Por las noches, él me invitaba a cenar. Lo habría rechazado si no estaba tan muerto de hambre luego del entrenamiento.

-Tus hombres van a comenzar a pensar cosas raras.- le gruñí en el cuarto día.

-¿Perdón?- Miró al otro lado de la mesa. Esos malditos ojos azules.

-Maldito.- Repetí.-El comandante saca a un chico sucio fuera del corredor de la muerte y empieza a ser demasiado amable con él y también tener estas maravillosas pequeñas cenas privadas con él todos los días. Si eso no suena como una relación ilícita para usted, entonces -

-Así que admites que eres un niño.-

Yo sólo lo miré fijamente. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a este tipo? Abrí la boca para preguntar exactamente eso, antes de que me cortara.

-No me atraes de esa manera, por lo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- Tomó un bocado de pan ligeramente rancio.-Ya ves, soy muy consciente de que usted no está muy bien versado en el arte de las relaciones con la gente. Necesito que simplemente te relajes en el nuevo entorno. En estos momentos, usted, sería demasiado peligroso para estar alrededor de los reclutas en el comedor.-

-¿Así que me estás tratando como un animal salvaje?-

-Esencialmente... sí.-

Yo no lo podía creer. Estaba preparado para apuñalarlo con mi tenedor antes de que me inmovilizara con esa mirada.

-Una vez que pruebes no ser un peligro alrededor de otros, voy a parar. Ahora, pon el tenedor sobre la mesa.- Su mirada fría se convirtió rápidamente en una pequeña sonrisa.

Y tres días más tarde, se me permitió en los comedores.

 _ **Impresionable.**_

La primera vez que fue testigo de mi actuación con el equipo, llevaba una sonrisa cansada, pero sin lugar a dudas orgullosa.

-¿Cómo aprendes tan rápido? –preguntó.

\- Me tuve que adaptar todos los días antes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto es más difícil?- Solté en un bufido.

-Fue tan natural.- Te lo juro, no hay observación que se le escape a este hombre. - Eres como... un pájaro.-

-¿Crees que me gustaría cantar por la ventana cada mañana?- Le lance una mirada significativa.

-Un ave enjaulada, al parecer.- rápidamente reformuló, pero aún con esa sonrisa pegado a su rostro.

No dije nada. Si tan sólo fuéramos pájaros. Seríamos capaces de volar por encima de los muros, por encima de esos malditos titanes, lejos de todo y simplemente ser libres.

 _ **Idolatrado.**_

La forma en que obedecemos sus órdenes sin escrúpulos... Y la forma en que los reclutas lo admiran (figurativa y literalmente). Es casi repugnante.

 _ **Imaginativo.**_

Es un rasgo inesperado. Aparte de los planes constantes de ataque y retirada corriendo a través de su cabeza, también pinta imágenes gloriosas del mundo exterior en su mente. Había una vez cuando él me las describió. Los prados de hielo, grandes extensiones de agua y arena, llanuras enormes.

-Usted ha estado girando en torno a esos mocosos demasiado.- me había burlado.

\- ¿Eren, Armin y Mikasa? No- había reído.- Algún día, iremos a ver esos lugares con nuestros propios ojos. Juntos.-

Yo no lo creo.

 _ **Apasionado.**_

No hay nada más que quiera ver, que el aumento de la humanidad y la recuperación de nuestras vidas, nuestra tierra, nuestra existencia. Innumerables hombres cayeron, pero él nunca flaqueaba. Algunos lo llamaban cruel.

Sé que es la única manera que puede presionar a seguir adelante. Aunque algunos le temen, aunque algunos le tienen aprensión a este comportamiento "cruel", si esto significa que la humanidad puede tener una oportunidad, incluso una pequeña porción de oportunidad, para prevalecer, entonces él la va a tomar.

Me parece una característica especialmente admirable. No hay tiempo para las lágrimas, para el resentimiento, para dudarlo. Debemos presionar hacia delante. Él nunca deja que sus emociones le aprisionen. Las heridas lo pueden pudrir en el interior, pero no muestra nada en el exterior. Su cara es la fe de sus hombres; él no puede permitir que se la máscara se agriete.

 _ **Imponente**_.

Pregúntale a cualquier recluta cual fue la primera impresión que tuvo del comandante.

 _ **Indescifrable.**_

En el campo de batalla, no importa cuál sea la situación, sin importar el resultado de la misión, siempre es imposible leerlo. Él podría estar leyendo un informe o frente a las fauces babeantes de un titán, pero él siempre tiene la misma expresión.

Pero yo lo conozco mejor que la mayoría. Cuando él se retira a sus aposentos privados para sentarse simplemente en su cama a pensar, a ser sólo humano y no el comandante, veo lo mucho que él se desgasta con las responsabilidades. Los ojos que arden con la convicción de salvar lo que queda de la humanidad, sus ojos se cierran y se vuelven a abrir para reflejar el estrés y el dolor. Puede que quiera a sus hombres, que piensan que él es cruel a veces, pero soy consciente de que lleva más cargas sobre su corazón que cualquier otra persona.

Después de mucho tiempo, lo veo levantarse desde el borde de su cama y acercarse a su escritorio. Sus ojos se nublan por un momento y luego vuelven a su estado habitual de impenetrabilidad.

Él tiene que presentar los informes de sus reclutas muertos.

 _ **Infalible.**_

No importa qué tan devastadora sea la misión o cual imposiblemente superados en número podamos ser, siempre inventa una manera en la que podemos cambiar la situación o volver con bajas mínimas.

Yo era un tonto en pensar que sus planes siempre incluirían salvarse a sí mismo también.

 _ **Inevitable.**_

Debería haberlo sabido. Debería haberlo esperado.

 _ **Espejismo.**_

Si sólo fuera.

 _ **Encendido.**_

Si nuestros corazones.

 _ **Incinerados.**_

Si tan solo nuestros cuerpos hubiesen despertado juntos esa mañana.

 _ **Erwin.**_

No voy a dejar que esto sea en vano. Mis alas no te pudieron salvar, pero te juro que voy a volar a esos lugares. Y nos deleitaremos en todos los lugares de los que me hablaste. Juntos.

 _ **Porque eres irreemplazable.**_

 _ **Quizás en otra vida nos volvamos a encontrar.**_


End file.
